


And They Were Roommates

by larrrystlinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Niall Horan, Daddy Kink, Dark Zayn, Dominant Zayn Malik, Felching, M/M, Spanking, Submissive Niall Horan, Top Zayn Malik
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-15
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2021-01-30 23:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21436444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrrystlinson/pseuds/larrrystlinson
Summary: Zayn's an antisocial weirdo and Niall's a little too into it. Super kinky. Limits aren't really discussed, but they figure it out as they go.
Relationships: Niall Horan/Zayn Malik
Kudos: 47





	And They Were Roommates

Sometimes I really just want to destroy someone. Take them apart until they’re begging for more. I feel that way a lot now that I have a roommate. Niall. He walks around with that gorgeous ass and positive personality, and all I want to do is wreck him. Feel him whimper underneath me as I pound mercilessly into his soft, supple ass, holding my hand around his neck. He thinks my quiet personality is a sign that I “just need more work than others” when getting to know me. He’s so sweet that he doesn’t even consider that there might be more to it than that.

“Hey, Zayn!” Niall knocks on my door incessantly, disrupting my thought process. I was just about to get off to the idea of his lovely, thick lips around my cock. “Can I borrow a hoodie or something from you? All of mine are dirty.”

Just like the thoughts I have about him. I put my dick back in my pants and wipe my hand off before grabbing one of my clean hoodies and opening the door. “Here.”

“Thanks! Um, do you wanna come watch a movie with me? I was thinking of putting on horror, but I don’t like watching those alone.”

“Oh, uh, sure. Yeah, I’ll be out in a minute, jus’ gotta finish something real quick.”

“Ok.” He smiles and walks back to the living room. I watch his ass for a moment before quickly getting back in my room. I finish getting myself off into a tissue and then walk into the living room to watch the movie with him. “What do you think of watching Paranormal Activity?”

I simply nod and sit down. He knows what my nonverbal cues mean at this point. He curls into me as soon as I sit and I go stiff. He feels this and rubs his hand up and down my arm to relax me, but all it does is start to turn me on. His soft, caring personality makes me want to break that.

“Zayn… I, uh, I was wondering…” he starts, staring right in my eyes as the characters on screen argue about the validity of the demon. “Why don’t you ever date or bring anyone home? Are you gay and scared to come out to me? ‘Cause, if it’s that, you don’t have to worry, you know I myself am gay.”

“I just haven’t found a guy that’s caught my eye in a while,” I lie easily.

“Oh… Well, okay then. Just wanted you to know I won’t judge you for anything.”

Once again, I just nod. He cuddles into me even more, placing his head into the crook of my neck. I awkwardly place my hand on his back, rubbing tiny circles, and he whimpers. He fucking whimpers. Right in my ear. I have to restrain myself more than ever at this.

On the screen, the girl is being dragged away by the demon, and Niall tucks himself into me as tightly as he can. I let him cling to me and hope that he doesn’t notice my raging hardon. Then I notice that he’s hard, too.

“Niall… Are you- Are you hard?” He doesn’t say anything, just whimpers into my neck. “Is it the- Is it the movie? Do you find the guy hot or something?”

“S’just- the demon marking her, and hurting them- and you’re right here- and- and- it’s embarrassing…” He blushes, ducking his head down.

“You want to be marked?” I smirk, this is exactly what I needed to happen. God, this boy is so perfect. “And I turn you on?”

He simply nods his head, his blue eyes locked with my brown ones. “I get off to the thought you. Imagine they’re your fingers, not mine. Or your dick, not my dildo… But you don’t like physical contact, so I leave you alone, but- but tonight you let me touch you and I-”

I kiss him roughly, stopping him from continuing. “Naughty, naughty boy. Getting off without my permission. I think you deserve to be punished, don’t you think?”

“Punished, yeah. Punish me, daddy!”

“You know the color system, right?” He nods. “Let me know what your color is as we go through.”

“Okay.”

I pick him up and he wraps his legs around my waist. I walk us to my room and he scrunches his nose up at the smell of weed and dried cum. I’ve jacked off a lot since he moved in and gone through lots of tissues. And smoked a lot of pot.

I set him on my bed and grab a box from under my bed. Inside it is all I will need tonight.

“You’ve been a bad boy, lately, Niall.” I take out a flogger, running the tendrils up and down his legs. “Teasing me with this beautiful body, masturbating without permission. Anything else you have to add?”

“I-I slept with someone a few weeks ago. I’m so sorry, daddy, he just… I wanted you so bad and I didn’t think you wanted me so I let him fuck me, but the whole time I just wanted it to be you!” He screams the last part as I bring the flogger down.

“You cheated on daddy? I was gonna go easy on you, but now you’ll get 50 instead of 20.” I bring the flogger down again and he shouts out a two. “That’s a good boy, count the hits.” We continue on like this until I get to 39, that’s when he skips a number. “Did you skip a number?”

I bring down 5 harsh smacks quickly and he screams out in pain. “Yellow!”

I immediately stop, grabbing the lotion. “Are you okay baby?”

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry. Keep going, sir.”

“No. You said yellow, I’m not continuing that. I’m not gonna let you get to red. I’m going to put lotion on your ass and then start opening you up, if you’re willing to have sex with me at that point.”

“Yes, please daddy. Fuck me so hard I see stars. Need to be your good boy.”

With that, I flip him over and get him on his knees. I open the lube in my box and spread some on my fingers. I insert one into his ass and he presses back against my hand. I insert two more at once and he gasps. I fuck him roughly with my fingers until I find his prostate and he moans out. That’s when I remove my fingers. Then I flip him over onto his back, placing his legs over my shoulders. I push my dick into him and he screams out in pleasure. I lean in and connect our lips as I fuck into him, folding him in half.

“So flexible, baby. My beautiful baby boy,” I mutter against his lips. He moans in response.

I pull back from him and move his legs around my waist, starting to pound forcefully into him. He wraps his legs around me completely, folding his ankles and pressing his heels into my back. I wrap my hand around his neck and his eyes get wide in shock. I grasp his throat roughly, pulling his body up against mine, his arms immediately wrapping around my shoulders. I start moving his tiny body up and down on my dick, pressing my thumb into his throat. He breathlessly moans out as he cums untouched, clenching around me, causing me to cum as well.

I pull out of him and lie him down on the bed. I grab some tissues and wipe him down, getting on my knees in front of him.

“I’m gonna eat you out now, my good boy. My sweet baby boy. Can you cum one more time for me? Please, baby?” He simply nods.

I begin by kissing his thighs, biting down in some places. I reach his ass and leave a bite mark on one of his cheeks, hopefully leaving a mark for days. Finally, I thrust my tongue into him, tasting myself. I insert two fingers as well, scissoring them around, pressing against his prostate. My other hand wraps around his cock, pulling up and down. He’s fully hard again, moaning loudly and constantly. I hit his prostate a few more times before he’s cumming again.

I use more tissues to wipe him up again. He looks completely blissed out and I can only hope he wants to do this again.

“Daddy,” he whimpers. “Hold me…”

I wrap my arms around him, letting him cling to me. “I wish we had done this a while ago.”

“Me too. Promise we’ll do it again?”

“Pinky promise.” We wrap our pinkies together and he gives me the sweetest smile I’ve ever seen. I’m absolutely in love with this gorgeous angel.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr is larrrystlinson as well, it'd be great if you could send me any prompts you have.


End file.
